Eclipsed Moon
by Itachi-tan
Summary: It has to do with Bleach. Please review. You will enjoy it. It is very irrisistable. Please enjoy.


This is something I've been thinking about for a while. ^^

I hope you like it.. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I will if I ever manage to convince Kubo to loosen his iron grip on the rights to his story. -.- Not happening anytime soon so don't hold your breath.

* * *

_#1). Drawings_

As imperfect as the Kuchiki's drawings were, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to find a single flaw in the Kuchiki herself.

_#2). Rain_

"Thanks, Rukia. Because of you, the rain's finally stopped."

_#3). Brother_

It was a tense moment, Ichigo mused idly, when Byakuya had caught the two sleeping in together on the same bed in the Kuchiki manor.

_#4). Friends_

Who would have known that awkward friends would have turned into passionate lovers?

_#5). Kiss_

Rukia couldn't honestly say she had expected the tender kiss from the hot-headed teen; she had been expecting something far more vigorous - not that she had been complaining.

_#6). Age_

So who cared if they had a hundred-year-age-gap between them if they didn't care themselves?

_#7). Safe_

It was only when Ichigo was around that Rukia felt truly secure in both body and mind.

_#8). Father_

"Hey, Ichigo... What does 'condoms' mean? Your dad won't stop reminding me to use them for some reason."

_#9). Bunnies_

It didn't matter if he thought the bunny was stupid - all that mattered was the smile that had lit up Rukia's face when Ichigo presented the gift-wrapped Chappy-the-bunny doll to her.

_#10). Strawberry_

After everything they had been through together, Ichigo still refused to let her call him 'Strawberry,' for some reason.

_#11). Sun and Moon_

If Ichigo was the Sun, and Rukia the Moon, one side of the world would never get light while the other would be forever graced with the presence of both Sun and Moon together.

_#12). Dusk_

"It's really late, Ichigo. You can stay over as long as Nii-sama doesn't know you're here."

_#13). Hollow_

When Rukia first saw his mask, she couldn't help but convince him to never use it again unless in dire need.

_#14). Promise_

"I promise I'll never leave your side, Rukia, as long as you never leave mine."

_#15). Respect_

If there was anything that Ichigo had learned over the last few years, it was to respect the woman and her love for Chappy.

_#16). Execution_

When Ichigo had first heard that Rukia was to be executed, something felt like it was crushing him from the inside-out - he was later to find out that the sensation was love.

_#17). Ignorance_

If Byakuya knew half the chemistry that went on between Ichigo and Rukia, he would have, undoubtedly, chased the substitute-shinigami out from the Kuchiki Manor himself.

_#18). Photographs_

"Come on, Ichigo! Just one picture of us just for memories and I'll never show it to anyone else - I swear!"

_#19). Tears_

It was whenever one of them broke down that the other knew that the night would be spent in consoling comfort - and it was the next day that the two had reached a mutual agreement that the night before had never happened.

_#20). Sheets_

When trying to hide the soiled sheets from his younger sister failed, Ichigo claimed that he had spilt milk upon his bedcovers instead.

_#21). Companion_

Ichigo never knew why Inoue broke down crying when Rukia became his offical lover.

_#22). Marks_

Hiding hickies were difficult, so Ichigo promised that he'd buy more long-sleeve shirts tomorrow to console the angry female Kuchiki.

_#23). Proposal_

Rukia couldn't find a single ounce of logic that tempted her to not say "yes" when Ichigo asked her to marry him.

_#24). Arrival_

When Rukia had come back from Soul Society, it felt like everything had changed for the better by her appearance alone.

_#25). Complaints_

Surprisingly, no one argued when it was announced that Ichigo had at last proposed to Rukia - aside from the venemous mood that Inoue Orihime had been in for the weeks leading up to the wedding.

_#26). Juice_

Even after all the years, Rukia still found it neccessary to tug at Ichigo and hold up the juice box in front of him, demanding that he open it for her.

_#27). Vow_

It was only after they vowed to stay alive in the war together that Rukia felt partially better - the Kurosaki was known for upholding his promises.

_#28). Roses_

It came as a surprise to know that Rukia preferred white roses to red ones - apparently, the white ones reminded her of the snow.

_#29). Snowboarding_

Ichigo wasn't startled when he found that Rukia was a master of any ice-related sports - he'd have figured it due to her love of the white and the cold.

_#30). Ivy_

"Oh, shit - that plant you were stepping over was poison ivy, Rukia!"

_#31). Forgiveness_

It usually didn't take longer than half a minute for Rukia to forgive Ichigo for anything he'd done wrong.

_#32). Height_

Ichigo found it a little ironic that Rukia was older than him and yet was so much smaller than him, but he never voiced it outloud in case he'd get a kick to the shins for it.

_#33)._ _Stars_

"Yeah, Rukia. Stars all represent the Divisions of Seiretite, whatever. As long as you're happy, Rukia."

_#34). Run_

"You'll probably have five seconds head-start to run away as I tell Nii-sama that we're getting married, Ichigo."

_#35). Constrict_

When Rukia told Ichigo that she was staying in Soul Society, he felt as if something was constricting inside of him, but he played it cool - if she wanted to stay, she could, and he would never stop her for the world.

_#36). Complete_

It was only when they were together that they felt truly complete.

_#37). Honeymoon_

Rukia would've settled for some secluded place in Soul Society, but Ichigo decided to be extravagant and he booked a place far away, claiming it was for the best, despite the fact that he had just destroyed his finances.

_#28). Money_

"You know, if you keep spending money on me like this, I'll end up spoiled and petulant, you do know that, right, Ichigo?"

_#29). Dad_

When Isshin had learned that Ichigo and Rukia were finally together, the house felt like it trembled under his rambuncious screams of joy.

_#30). Classes_

Despite his love for the Kuchiki, Ichigo felt that it was absolutely neccessary to send Rukia off to drawing classes before he went through with a lifelong commitment to her.

_#31). Battle_

Even in battle, they were almost always together, back to back and fighting for each other.

_#32). Chemistry_

People often said that love was some kind of chemistry, but personally, Rukia had always thought that it was some kind of destiny.

_#33). Family_

Even before Rukia had gotten married, she had always felt at home with the Kurosakis.

_#34). Mistakes_

"So... you mean that I got the wrong condoms again, Ichigo?"

_#35). Mistletoe_

It was under the fringe of iced-over mistletoe that they shared their first kiss on the dusk of Christmas Eve.

_#34). Christmas_

"I don't get it, Ichigo. Why are people celebrating a fat guy in red and white that goes down chiminies and leaves presents for really young kids like some kind of stalking paedophile?"

_#35). Life_

"I can't live without you, Rukia - you and I both know it already."

_#36). Chappy_

Ichigo couldn't resist the urge to buy her whatever she wanted, even Chappy-related bunny crap - if she wanted it, he'd storm through the world to get it for her.

_#37). Fate_

Rukia couldn't help but think sometimes that she and Ichigo had been fated to be together forever.

_#38). Karma_

They had both agreed to meet each other again in reincarnitation and start everything over once more.

_#39). Burns_

The pain always seemed to go away when Ichigo, rolling his eyes, kissed her burns caused by the stove.

_#40). Arguments_

They loved each other, but as every healthy relationship was - they got into arguments that often lasted the whole night.

_#41). Shinigami_

"Hey, Rukia, if Shinigami live forever, does that mean we'll never lose each other?"

_#42). Caution_

"I think Nii-sama's out of the house now, Ichigo. So... should we start?"

_#43). Valentine_

Rukia couldn't say she wasn't surprised when she saw a stack of chocolates and love-poems on her desk on Valentine's Day, all addressed from the same person.

_#44). Chocolates_

Rukia's obsessions included Ichigo, Chappy, and, later, chocolates.

_#45). School_

"Hey, Ichigo! What's this sex ed class that people are all talking about?"

_#46). Education_

Ichigo mused over the fact that one night with Rukia had taught him more than a week of school ever did.

_#47). Absent_

"Kurosaki and Kuchiki's absent again? What the hell are they doing out of school?"

_#48). Gossip_

It took less than a week for Ichigo's and Rukia's secret status as lovers became exposed to the rest of the school.

_#49). Night_

It was at night, really, behind closed doors, that anything between the two became physical.

_#50). Love_

Love was a blessing that struck few, in reality - Ichigo and Rukia were just one of the lucky ones, as always.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate critism and all.

Please leave a review?


End file.
